Azura
Azura One of the students of Fenrinzoe's class, Azura is a human turned angel that lives at Utopia with her sisters Zanita and Mercia. Apperance: Azura is a pretty young woman with long blonde hair, the fringe of which is neatly tied to the sides and decorated with white feathers. Her most noticable features are her large white angel wings and glowing golden halo that floats over her head. Azura favoures beautiful ornate clothing of white and gold, a style which she says is popular up in heaven. As a pacifist her clothing need not offer any practicality for battle, and really all she wants is for it not to hinder her movement, particularly when flying. Personality: Azura's wings and halo are not just for show, her personality reflects her angelic status. She strives to be a "benevolent celestial being" (her words not mine), worthy of the faith the other celestials have placed in her when they made her an angel. However she is far from perfect, she is a little clumsy and air headed, and during times of peace she may space out and say some quite perculiar things. She also is rather nieve, putting her faith in others even when it shouldn't and hates violence, doing whatever it takes to avoid it, even if it means compromising her own desires. Furthermore her concern for others means she spends very little time focusing on herself. She doesn't train her abilities or push herself to improve, and as such tends to progress very slowly, unless helped by her team to do better. Powers: Azura will say she has no special powers, only the divine magic granted to her by the heavens upon becoming an angel, but that isn't quite right. When she first picked up a bow and arrow she discovered she was naturally adept at archery, and infact is exceptionally so, able to hit targets with speed and accuracy at ease. However as this ability is more of a skill than a power, she doesn't consider it as such. Her divine magics are much more visable and diverse, however as she explains in Azura Interview Page 1, these powers are not her own, they are granted by the celestials of heaven and can be stopped at any time. This means she cannot train in the magic to improve it, nor can she determine just how much power she has access to at any one time. She channels the holy powers through prayer, essentially negotiating with her peers and superiors what power she needs and why, and based upon her prayer and the situation at hand, they then determine how much they give her. Luckily to date this has never been an issue, Azura is a pacifist and so very rarely fights, only doing so to protect people in times of turmoil (something the celestials are happy to support) and otherwise uses the magic for more of a support role such as healing the injured, curing the sick and dispelling other magics. Divine Magic: Summon Object: As shown in Page 40, Azura is able to summon her bow to her at any time, this spell extends to any object she wants to call to her, but is mostly used as a practical way to keep her bow with her without having to carry it around. Holy Weapon: Also shown in page 40, she can channel divine energy into weapons themselves, making emit light, become more powerful and super effective against beings of evil. Heal Injuries: It is suggested in the Interviews with Zanita and Eric Gen that Azura is able to heal any injury no matter how severe, there are infact limits to how much she can fix, but luckily Eric hasn't been that injured before. Magic Shield: In page 42 it is shown that she protects the crew of the T.A.R.D.I.S by projecting a barrier around it, keeping them from being sucked into Mercia's black hole. History: Born on the war torn planet 'Neo Jerusalem', Azura and her sisters Zanita and Mercia were orphaned at a young age. The orphanage they grew up in was extremely under funded and unsupervised as the devistating violence of war took a terrible toll on the city and its inhabitants. As such it was every orphan for themselves in a cruel dog-eat-dog world. Azura was a weak child, unfit for fighting and harbouring a much more nurturing spirit. Knowing this Zanita the eldest sister faught day and night to keep them safe and Azura in turn raised Mercia (the youngest sister) and would treat Zanita's battle wounds. After years of hardship Azura and her sisters were adopted by the kind and saintly 'Father Thomas' who became a father to them all, sheltering them from the war and showing them a kindness that they had never experienced before. It is thanks to his kindness and faith that Azura was able to see the good in the world, and from that her faith developed, so when she was eventually killed in an incident Zanita caused, her soul was judged good and faithful and she was allowed to go to heaven. In heaven she became an angel which allowed her to be summoned by Mercia when the time came. Now she lives in Utopia with Mercia and Zanita, as she tries to help nurture their growth and take care of them both. Relationships: Zanita: Azura depends alot on Zanita just as Zanita depends alot on her. They are ying and yang, and together there is harmony. Azura loves Zanita, as her sister and her saviour from childhood and will do anything to keep her safe and happy. Mercia: Azura raised Mercia for most of their life, as such their realtionship is very close...or at least it was. The two grew appart in the years that she was dead and now she strives to bring their relationship back to the closeness it once was. Eric Gen: Azura treasures Eric as a dear friend and valued companion. She was deeply hurt by Eric's betrayal during the Utopia War arc, though as he has since come to them to appologise, she has accepted his appology and hopes that they can all be friends again. Trivia: -Azura and her sisters origin outside of the comic is in a representation of the D&D table of Alignment. With Azura as Lawful Good, Mercia as True Neutral and Zanita as Chaotic Evil. -Azura and her sisters are three of the most powerful students in the series each possessing magic as well as a special ability. But each possess a massive handicap/flaw, keeping them in the role of secondary characters.